


Overdue

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Steve being Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Danny gets a promotion





	1. Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has six chapters in total, which will go up every Saturday afternoon

Cover art by me


	2. Chapter One

It’s always strange when Steve’s not at the office, even if Danny knows he’s just meeting with the Governor. He doesn’t quite know what to do with himself- memories of every “how long have you two been married” joke flash through his mind at that- so he stays in his office and finishes up paperwork. Maybe he can get through it all before Steve decides to blow something up again.

When Steve finally arrives, a knot loosens in Danny’s chest; it tightens again when he sees the strangely thoughtful look on Steve’s face. Faces in that category have varying results but tend to swing one way and Danny really doesn't feel like finding out what mischief Steve has planned now.

Steve beckons, though, and Danny has to hide how eager he is to join the other man in his office.

“What’s up?” he asks.

Steve sinks into his desk chair. “Close the door.”

Danny does, even more certain now that Steve has done something terrible, possibly involving explosives or Russian spies. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” Steve assures him. “I was just meeting with the Governor because I decided- and she agrees- that you’re long overdue for a promotion.”

That’s not at all what Danny was expecting to hear. “A promotion?”

“To Lieutenant.”

Danny’s mouth opens and closes a few times as he tries to work out exactly how to respond to that. Finally, he gets out, “What brought this on?”

Steve gives him the patent McGarrett ‘are you serious?’ expression. “Did you forget about successfully landing a plane without killing us or anyone else, and then giving me part of your liver without any hesitation, saving my life  _ again _ ?”

Danny ducks his head, feeling the heat in his cheeks. “I was just doing my job.”  _ Liar _ .

“This is only the most recent example of you going above and beyond the call of duty for a case,” Steve points out. “Danno, you deserve a goddamn medal, but a promotion will have to do.”

He doesn’t know how to respond to that. It doesn’t feel like he goes above and beyond- it’s his duty, right? Comes with the badge. He’s going to do what it takes to keep the island safe, and he’s willing to do even more when it comes to protecting Steve. He didn’t even have to think before donating part of his own body to save his partner. It was the next logical step in keeping Steve safe.

“Does it come with a pay raise?” he asks, doing his best to lighten the mood a little.

Steve laughs. “Of course.”

“Okay, good, ‘cause I’m long overdue for one. Seven years overdue.”

God, the way Steve leans back in his chair, a grin lighting up his whole face- Danny’s stomach flips at the sight. “I won’t argue. So you’ll take the promotion?”

“Yes, Steven,” Danny laughs. “I’ll take the promotion.”

* * *

 

The ceremony is a week later. Steve decides to pull out all the stops and he’s had his dress blues dry cleaned by a local business that’s better at the proper creases than he could ever be. He looks damn good and he knows it. Hopefully, Danny thinks so, too.

The ceremony isn’t too extravagant. A handful of other officers are also receiving promotions, but Steve barely listens to all that. He’s too busy taking peeks at Danny where his partner sits in the front row, shoulders ridiculously broad in the uniform Steve kind of really wants to tear off of him. When it’s Danny’s turn, Steve trades places with Duke at the podium. He instructs Danny through the oath, hands over the shiny new Five-0 lieutenant badge, and shakes Danny’s hand. It may just be his imagination, but it seems like Danny is checking him out a little, too.

After the ceremony, Steve gets through the necessary hand shaking and polite small talk with Duke and the other high-level officers who sat on the small stage as quickly as possible so he can join Danny and the rest of the team on the floor.

Danny has one arm around Grace’s shoulders and Charlie, who is verging on too big to be picked up, perched on his other hip, and his smile is brighter than Steve has seen in a long time. He playfully bumps Steve’s arm when he’s close enough.

“You didn’t have to get all dressed up for me, babe,” Danny says. “I’m touched.”

Steve shrugs, grinning. “Only the best for you.”

Danny might be blushing, but Steve’s not going to call him out on it. Instead, he preens internally and begins to herd the group out to the cars and back to his house, where a late lunch is waiting.

* * *

 

Steve soon finds himself in what is most definitely one of his favorite places- standing of a grill full of ahi, watching his friends and family mill about the backyard and beach. Kono is helping Charlie build a sand castle down closer to the water. Abby, Chin, and Adam are chatting over plates of the delicious salad Rachel dropped off the night before. Rachel herself looks on with a fond smile as Grace beats Kamekona at cards.

“That smells good, babe,” Danny says, sliding in beside Steve and offering up a beer.

He’s changed out of his uniform and is dressed now in a t-shirt that looks like it might rip if he flexes too hard. Steve himself is down to just boardshorts and a loose sleeveless tee, ready to join Grace and Kono in the ocean later. He knows for a fact that Grace leaves her swimming suit here on purpose and he’s pretty sure Kono never takes hers off.

“These are pretty close to done,” Steve replies, trying not to lean into Danny’s hand when, once emptied of the beer, he presses it to the back of Steve’s shoulder, thumb rubbing softly over the closest tattoo.

“I’ll reign in the architects.”

Steve pretends he doesn’t hate it when Danny moves away, already calling for Charlie and Kono. The boy comes running, babbling about the moat “Aunt Kono” is digging, and a warm joy wells up in Steve’s chest at the sight. Few things make him happier than seeing Danny be the wonderful father he is, even if it just involves herding his son inside to wash up.

He finally tears his eyes away, trying to make it look like he hasn’t been staring, and instead they land on Rachel, who is no longer watching Grace. She shoots him a knowing smile as she crosses the lanai, bringing a clean plate for him to put the ahi on.

“You should tell him,” she says, in that cool way of hers.

“Tell him what?” Steve asks, deciding playing dumb is his best option here.

She just rolls her eyes. “Tell him that you love him.”

Steve feels his cheeks heat up and he stares down at the grilled fish, even though the smoke stings a little. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Uh-huh.” Rachel’s smile is kind and knowing, but she doesn’t push, just glides away to save Kamekona from losing his entire life savings.

* * *

 

After dinner, Kono pulls a huge layered dessert out of the fridge and plants it in front of Danny. His eyes go wide.

“Is this…?”

“Tiramisu,” she announces proudly. “I may have called your mom.”

“Kono, you are a goddess among women,” Danny proclaims.

She laughs, holding out the knife to cut it with. “Save your declarations of love for after you’ve tried it.”

Danny eagerly cuts into it, setting neat squares on disposable plates he than passes around until he’s sure everyone has one. Only then does he dig in, groaning happily around the first bite before pulling Kono down so he can plant a kiss on her forehead.

“Like I said,” he tells her. “A goddess among women.”

Her blush and Danny’s fond expression is more than enough to make Steve smile, even without the delicious bite he just shoved in his own mouth.

* * *

 

When dessert is finished, there’s more socializing, some swimming and beach games that Danny complains about but participates in, and then things slowly wind down. Leftovers are divided and people begin to trickle out. Kono leaves hand-in-hand with Adam after quick hugs from Charlie, who’s definitely going to be headed straight to bed once Rachel gets him home, and Grace. Grace herself is going home with Danny, so she sticks around to help clean up a little. Steve can see her in the backyard wiping down the patio furniture and straightening things up while he and Danny get started on dishes.

Danny is the living embodiment of domesticity right now and it’s making Steve’s stomach do funny things. He keeps glancing over at where Danny is rinsing and drying, and he never wants to do dishes alone again. Danny fits right into his home in a way no one has in years and how Steve didn’t notice it before, he has no idea.

“Whatever it is you have to say, you should say it before your brain melts from all the thinking you’re doing,” Danny says, flicking him lightly with the towel.

Steve startles- he hadn’t realized he was staring- and quickly turns his attention back to the dishes in an attempt to hide the heat he can feel rising in his cheeks. “It’s nothing.”

Danny gives him one of his patented ‘That’s bullshit and you know it’ looks. “Uh-huh. Spill.”

Shit. Steve knows Danny’s not going to let this go. Maybe Rachel is right. He should tell him.

Of course, as soon as he opens his mouth to get the words- or words of some kind- out, Grace comes skipping through the back door with all the brightness of fifteen.

“The lanai and yard are clean,” she announces, falling in on her father’s other side and taking the dish he just finished drying from his hands. “Can we stay here tonight?”

“Don’t ask me, it’s not my house,” Danny chuckles.

“Uncle Steve? Can we spend the night?” She has her mother’s brown eyes, wide and pleading at Steve around Danny’s shoulder, and she’s one of the most important people in his life. How could he ever say no?

“Of course,” he tells her, feeling himself relax into the warmth of her joy. “As long as your dad’s okay with it.”

“You have tennis in the morning and your mom will kill me if you’re too tired for that, so I don’t want you staying up late,” Danny says as soon as she turns those eyes on him. “Do you have clothes?”

“Yeah, I left some in the upstairs guest room last week,” she assures him.

He rolls his eyes. “Of course you did.”

Her grin is wicked and playful. She snatches the last dish from Danny’s hands, puts it away, and vanishes upstairs to the room that’s essentially hers since she’s the only one who uses it anymore. Danny shakes his head, turning to Steve.

“She spends way too much time with you,” he says with a stab of a finger that leaves a little wet circle on Steve’s shirt.

Crisis averted. Steve shrugs and flashes Danny the same smile as Grace, just so he can get Danny talking some more. If Danny’s talking, then everything is okay.

* * *

 

Steve probably really should be more concerned about how easily Danny fits into his space, but he doesn’t care. In fact, he loves it. The sight of Danny sitting in a deck chair, beer in hand and bare feet kicked up, is Steve’s favorite sight in the world, especially when combined with the knowledge that Grace is upstairs finishing her homework. Steve lingers in the doorway to soak it in.

Danny glances over his shoulder and waves his apparently empty bottle. “You gonna stand there all night?”

“Patience is a virtue,” Steve points out, the wood of the lanai cool under his feet.

“You don’t make a man wait for his beer, Steven. That’s called cruel and unusual punishment.” Danny sets his empty bottle on the small table between their chairs and takes the new one Steve offers him.

“I’m not sure that’s covered by the constitution.”

“I’m sure it is.”

Danny’s lips wrapping around the top of the bottle should be illegal, Steve is pretty sure. He settles into his own chair, tearing his eyes away before Danny catches him staring again.

“Hey, what were you going to tell me earlier?” Danny’s eyes are bright, the sunset and house light casting shadows over his face. He’s the most beautiful thing Steve has ever seen, and it takes him a minute to figure out what exactly Danny is talking about.

“Oh, yeah,” he says, turning away. “I just, I wanted to tell you-”

This time the interruption is the vibrating of Danny’s phone. He frowns and catches it before it vibrates off the table.

“Hold that thought, babe.” He presses the phone to his ear and suddenly his accent is out in full force. “Hey, Bobby. Isn’t it a little late in Atlanta?... you’ll have to tell me about that case later. What can I do for you?” He rolls his beer between his fingers and takes a swig. “Aw, thanks, man. I really appreciate that.”

Steve turns away, hiding in his beer as Danny chats with who Steve assumes is an old cop friend from back east. Danny is smiling and he looks so proud of himself as he chats about the promotion.

“Well, I don’t think I’ll be moving to Atlanta anytime soon, but I appreciate the offer.”

Danny settles back in his chair and Steve can’t be there anymore. He taps Danny’s knee and murmurs, “I’m going to bed.”

The only response he gets is a nod and a thumb up, which is his permission to walk calmly- not scurry, Commander Steven J. McGarrett does not scurry- up to his room. He knows Danny has clothes to sleep in and toiletries for the morning already, so he rushes through his own bedroom routine and definitely does not throw himself onto the bed or pull a pillow to cover his face.

Danny isn’t leaving, not as long as Grace is here. He knows that. But Grace is growing up. She’ll be going to college in a few years and maybe getting married and moving on with her life, and then what? Because Danny is the best detective Steve knows and he could go anywhere. He could do anything.

He doesn’t need Steve.

“Fuck” is all Steve can say.


	3. Chapter Two

He’s woken far too soon by his ringing phone. Steve groans and fumbles around on the nightstand until he finds it. It’s plugged in, but he doesn’t remember doing that. He must’ve done it in his sleep or something. Whatever, at least it’s charged.

“McGarrett,” he grumbles, stretching and savoring the rush of blood to his muscles.

“Steve, we’ve got a case.” Chin sounds like he’s in the car. Kono’s softer voice is audible in the background talking to someone else. “HPD thinks they’ve got a serial arsonist and they want us to take a look. Duke would’ve called himself, but he’s on his way to another fire.”

“I’ll get Danny. He and Grace stayed here last night, so we’ll have to drop her off at Rachel’s on the way,” Steve says, already wide awake. He grabs a clean shirt and jeans, beginning to dress one-handed. “Text me the address.”

“You got it, boss. We’ll see you there.”

* * *

 

Steve is a wise man who gets a travel cup of coffee- with Danny’s preferred amount of sugar and cream- ready before waking Danny. He actually wakes Grace up first so she can get ready. Thankfully she’s a smart girl who got everything she could ready last night, having been rushed off to school early and unprepared one too many times before. She’s dressed and ready to go in no time- Steve is genuinely impressed.

Danny grumbles about being woken, but accepts the coffee as a peace offering and settles for muttering something that sounds an awful lot like “should've just left your phone die on the kitchen table in the night, criminals don't care about Saturdays” and Steve wants to ask for details, but he's prevented by Grace waiting at the foot of the stairs with Danny's shoes in her hands and her bag slung over her shoulder.

“No makeup?” Danny asks, sitting on the couch to put on his shoes.

She looks genuinely offended. “What’s the point of wearing makeup if I’m just going to have to shower after tennis and wash it all off?”

He shrugs. “Hey. I don’t know these things.”

Grace just rolls her eyes, which prompts even more teasing from Danny. The banter continues all the way to Rachel’s house. Steve just soaks it in- who knows how much longer he’ll be able to enjoy it.

* * *

 

The scene is pretty calm when Steve and Danny arrive, just the fire inspector and crime scene techs milling around while officers finish up taking witness statements.

“Good morning,” the fire inspector says in greeting when they approach.

“Hey, Hikaru,” Danny says. “Got anything for us yet?”

“Well we’re going to have to wait on the tests, but I can tell you this fire was not an accident.” Hikaru beckons and they follow him into the burnt out shell of what was once a family home. He stops in the kitchen. “The gas stove was still on when the trucks got here. They had to turn it off. That in itself was pretty bad, but it wasn’t on long enough before ignition to cause this much damage. The perp used some kind of accelerant, spread on the walls and throughout the ground floor.”

“The family?” Danny asks, already dreading the answer. He saw the minivan in the driveway, front-end charred.

“Out of town, thank God. They took a last minute flight to visit a dying family member on the mainland.” Hikaru nods at the van. “Took a cab the airport so they wouldn’t have to worry about parking.”

_ Shit _ . “So the perp might not have known they weren’t in the house.”

“Looks like it.” Hikaru sighs, staring around him at the wreckage. “I think I’m done here, so forensics can do their thing. I’m going to head over to the second fire. That family wasn’t so lucky.”

Danny’s stomach twists and he hears Steve take a deep breath to steady himself.

Hikaru leaves and the crime scene techs take over. There’s not much else Steve and Danny can do, so they decide to follow Hikaru to the second fire, only a ten minute drive away. Chin and Kono are still on scene watching the firefighters finish putting out the last of the fire on the far end of the building.

“When did this one start?” Steve asks, approaching Kono where she’s chatting with Duke. Danny is close behind him and he keeps glancing over at where Chin is helping Max and an assistant unfold body bags.

“About twenty minutes after first responders arrived at the other fire,” Duke replies.

“He planned this,” Kono sighs.

The radio in Duke’s cruiser, parked a few feet away, crackles to life. He’s quick to snatch it up, listening to the dispatcher and Danny frowns when he recognizes the code. Duke rubs a hand over his face, nodding and assuring her that he’s on his way. When he turns to face them, Danny already knows what he’s going to say.

“We officially have a serial arsonist.”

* * *

 

Danny honestly loves seeing Steve work, despite the situation. He’s quick to set up a perimeter of the neighborhood, though neither of them actually think it'll be that easy to catch the perp. This family was thankfully able to get out of the house in time- apparently their emergency plan already included going through the first floor windows which the arsonist didn’t plan for. The five of them are being treated for smoke inhalation while neighbors and the officers already on scene work on controlling the fire until the trucks arrive.

“I don’t like how thin we’re spread,” Danny says, taking a bucket from Steve and dumping it. He knows Steve wants nothing more than to start the search for the perp, but the main goal right now is to keep the fire from spreading to other houses. At least their efforts seem to be working.

“Me neither,” Steve agrees.

Sirens announce the arrival of the trucks at last and Steve pulls the team over to the Camaro for a discussion of what they know and what evidence they're waiting on.

“This guy knows what he’s doing,” Kono points out. “He knows the response times and how long it will take to put the fire out.”

“He's done this before,” Steve agrees.

“I’ll start a search for similar cases,” Chin says, already pulling out a tablet.

“Look for cases with long gaps between them,” Danny suggests. “At least a month or two.” Steve and Kono are nodding. “Something like this takes a lot of planning.”

“Got it.” Chin’s probably just humoring Danny- he usually is- hut Danny doesn't say anything about that. Better to just let Chin do his thing.

“Kono, you and I will question the neighbors,” Steve says, moving on to divvying up assignments. “Danny, wait here for Hikaru.”

“Hold up, why am  _ I _ waiting here?” Danny protests.

“Because Hikaru likes you,” Steve says, the blatant lie sliding easily off his lips. Danny wants to call him out on it, but Steve is already leading Kono away, directing her toward a small clump a milling about on a nearby lawn, so Danny just bottles up the frustration for when he can rant at Steve on the way back to HQ. At least in the car Steve can't walk away.


	4. Chapter Three

A week and nothing. Steve sighs, rubbing a hand over his face and staring down at the info displayed on the computer table like something will change. Common gasoline as an accelerant, evidence the arsonist stuck around in the last house to watch and made a break for it when the family got out- several witnesses reported a figure dressed in black with an oxygen mask and tank running from the crime scene- and nothing else.

* * *

 

It’s almost six am now and they've been here all night, since the results of all the tests came in just before they were about to head home. Kono is out cold in Steve's office, the only one with a couch. Chin has gone off in search of food and decent coffee. Danny is staring blankly at his computer screen, looking like he's asleep with his eyes open. Today has been a long day and even Steve is feeling it.

Steve allows a moment to just look. Danny's wearing his usual button down and tie, both shades of blue that take his eyes from striking to breathtaking. Even tired and rumpled as he is, Danny's the best thing Steve has laid eyes on.

Danny's computer chimes and he startles, flailing in a way that makes Steve laugh despite the situation they're in. That earns him a middle finger.

“Anything useful?” he calls, ignoring the rude gesture.

Danny shakes his head. “Job offer from LA.”

Job offer? Steve's heart leaps into his throat and he grips the edge of the table so tight Chin would scold him. “Job offer?” he repeats, mouth suddenly dry. This is it. This is happening. Danny's going to leave him and then where will Steve be? No partner, no best friend, no-

“Don't look at me like that,” Danny scolds. “No one kicked your dog. I dunno what they're expecting or why they think I would move to LA of all places. It's almost as bad as Hawaii.”

Steve relaxes a little at that, but he still feels sick. He needs to stop this train of thought, but he can't seem to help it. Just because Danny wouldn't choose LA doesn't mean he wouldn't take some other offer and Steve's pretty sure he wouldn't be able to handle that. Something needs to change and he can't force Danny to stay, so it's Steve that has to quash his feelings and fast.

Thankfully, Chin chooses that moment to return. He passes around the food and coffee, gently waking Kono by waving a travel cup under her nose and laughing when she comes up with grabby hands, but closed eyes. Steve tries to distract himself with food and caffeine, but it doesn't work that well.

A better distraction comes in the form of a call from Duke announcing another fire.

“Kono, with me,” Steve calls, abandoning his food and downing the last of his coffee. Kono clings to her own bag and cup, following Steve out with a confused expression. “Chin, Danny, I want you at the next fire. We'll meet you at the third.”

Before anyone can respond, Steve flies down to the parking lot and commandeers Kono's keys- eating and driving to a crime scene is a no.

* * *

 

Three fires and ten more deaths later, they’re no closer to catching the arsonist than they were before and Steve crumples into his desk chair with a groan.

Before he can do anything, though, Danny is standing over his desk with crossed arms and a face that threatens bodily harm.

“Care to explain yourself?”

Straight to the point, then. Steve really doesn't feel like doing this right now, not after watching Max zip the bag closed over a body so small it almost disappeared between the black folds. “Not really, no.”

“Not really?” Danny's upset, too, Steve knows- cases like these tend to hit him harder than anyone else- and all those emotions are being directed at Steve. Better Steve than Chin or Kono, though. He can take it.

“I don't want to talk about it,” Steve reiterates.

“Fine. Then I'll talk. Did I do something wrong? Is that why you're avoiding me? Running off with Kono instead of, ya know, your partner? Twice. You've done that twice. What happened to me being your back up, huh? Am I suddenly not good enough?”

“Danny,” Steve sighs. “Kono is still the team member with the least experience and-”

“Oh, no. Don't go there. She would murder you for even thinking of finishing that sentence. Kono is already turning into you- a prettier, very tiny you, but you all the same, so the last thing she needs is you setting an example- and these last seven years have shaped her into an amazing cop all on her own, so don't think about using her as an excuse, especially when I know you're lying. There's something you're not telling me and I want the truth. Spill.”

Danny stops talking with a fierce glare, one that a weaker man would have caved under. But, despite his exhaustion, Steve stands his ground.

“I said I don't want to talk about it,” he grits out. “So let it go.”

“Fine,” Danny snaps, already on his way out. “Fine. Be that way. If you don't want my help, I won't offer it.”

“I don't need your help,” Steve informs him, even though both of them know the statement is yet another lie.

“Take a nap,” is Danny's only reply.

Steve slumps over his desk and hides his face in his hands, drawing deep breaths to beat back the rising wave of mixed emotions- anger, frustration, and a stabbing pain in his chest that he has to ponder over a moment before identifying it as heartbreak.

What the hell is he doing? He wants Danny to stay, so why does he feel like he has to sever that tie?

Because he's not going to stay and you know it, a voice in the back of Steve's mind pipes up.

Steve shakes his head. Danny will stay if Steve gives him a reason to, right? So he needs to give him a reason to.

* * *

 

“I thought you were mad at me,” Danny says when he opens his front door to find Steve standing on the mat, armed with a six pack and takeout bags from Danny's favorite Italian joint.

“Not mad,” Steve replies, sidling past Danny without being invited in- nothing strange there- and making his way to the couch. “Just dealing with something.”

“Care to share what that something is?” Danny asks, watching Steve unpack their usual orders onto his coffee table. “And why you're here.”

“I'm not ready to talk about it yet.” Steve is headed to the kitchen now, where he digs through a drawer until he finds the bottle opener. “And I felt bad about ditching you earlier and wanted to make it up to you. Don't make me regret bringing you pasta.” Steve cracks open two beers and offers one to Danny.

After a moment of hesitation, Danny takes the beer. “Apology accepted.”

Steve brightens at those words. “Good. Find the game, will ya? I still can't work your new TV.”

Danny rolls his eyes but accepts the remote. “That's because your TV is a dinosaur.”

“Why does a TV need to be so fancy anyway?” Steve retorts, practically draping his long limbs over the couch because the guy doesn't seem to know how to sit without taking up twice as much space as he actually needs. “Turn it on, play channels, play DVDs, turn it off. Why does a TV need apps?”

“So I have more options,” Danny replies, adjusting the volume and joining Steve. He can feel Steve's fingers against his shoulder where a tattooed arm has been slung across the back of the couch.

“Options?”

“Did you come here to watch the game or mock my choice in TV?”

Steve shakes his head, grinning fondly, and drinks from his beer. They settle in, enjoying the game with a side if their usual playful banter and the rest of the sixpack. By the end of the game, they're both a little tipsy and Danny shakes his head when Steve moves to call a cab.

“Just stay here,” he suggests.

“You're sure?” Steve asks, arm resting around Danny's shoulders now. He traces little shapes with his fingertips. It feels nice and Danny thinks he could probably sleep happy right here, tucked against Steve's side.

Instead, he says “of course” and gets up to get what he needs to make up the pullout for Steve. Danny has a bedroom now, so he doesn't need it.

Soon Steve is tucked in and definitely well on his way to sleep. Danny checks the locks and windows and then turns off the lights.

“Danno?” Steve murmurs.

“Yes, Steven?”

There's a moment of hesitation, and then, “Love you.”

Danny smiles fondly. “Love you, too.”

He sleeps well, mind at ease. Things are good again.

* * *

 

The next day, however, Danny wales to an empty apartment. When he gets to work, Steve pretty much ignores Danny all morning and then insists on going with Chin to follow up with witnesses. Kono eyes their disappearing figures and Danny's frustrated expression and retreats into her office to follow Steve's instructions to dig deeper into the victims in the hopes of finding something- anything- to clue them into how the arsonist picks houses.

“Well,” Danny grumbles, standing alone in the middle of the main room. “So much for that.”


	5. Chapter Four

Danny’s computer chimes again and he clicks the little email notification, hoping that it’s related to their arsonist. It’s been two weeks since the first fires and a week since the second set. He sighs in annoyance when he sees the subject line.

“What’s up?”

Steve has sprawled himself out on Danny’s couch- a spot he’s claimed as his over the last few days since his office chair apparently squeaks and commandeering Danny’s couch is easier than fixing it- flipping through files in search of something useful. He looks absolutely sinful, all long limbs and tight T-shirt and those goddamn jeans that hug his thighs just right. Danny’s lucky he has some semblance of self-control and that Kono and Chin are hanging out in the main area, with a clear view of his office, otherwise he would be tempted to say “fuck it” and take Steve right there on the sofa.

He’s pretty sure Steve wouldn’t appreciate that, though, and, remembering they're supposed to be mad at each other (apparently), lays the hurt he's feeling on thick.

“Oh, you're speaking to me again?” Danny retorts. Steve has been hot and cold for two weeks now- alternating between angry and pensive for no apparent reason and clingier and friendlier than he’s ever been in seven years- which involves buying the beer for once and spending his days in Danny's office instead of his own until his mood shifts again- and Danny is sick of their friendship feeling like that Katy Perry song Grace used to dance around the house singing. He wants his best friend back.

Steve glares. “Fine. I won't ask about potential evidence.”

“It’s just an email from the Seattle police department with a job offer,” Danny explains. If Steve wants to be friendly, Danny better encourage it or he might change his mind. Granted, Steve doesn't often do what Danny wants him to.

“Another one?” Steve frowns and sits up, swinging his legs around to plant his feet on the floor. “That’s four job offers this week. Why the sudden interest?”

Danny shrugs, already typing a polite response declining the offer. “No clue. Ever since we got back from medical leave, they’ve been chomping at the bit to hire me.”

“Will you take any of them?”

“Of course not.”

Steve doesn’t look convinced, but his own phone prevents further conversation and he rushes out after a quick exchange with Duke, grabbing Kono on his way despite Danny chasing and shouting after him.

“What the hell, Steven?!” Danny yells, even though Steve is definitely out of earshot.

Chin glances between the door and Danny. “Again? What’s that about?”

Danny sighs, throwing his hands up. “I don't know. He's been acting weird since my promotion.”

There was something Steve was going to tell him, Danny remembers. Clearly that hasn't happened, since Bobby called that night and then they were woken by an arsonist the next morning.

“He had something to tell me,” Danny says, rubbing a hand over his face.

“Had?”

“Has. We were interrupted by an old friend calling to congratulate and he went to bed. There hasn't been much time to talk since then. Well, that and he's decided he doesn't want to talk. In fact, he can't seem to decide if we're even still friends. I have no fucking clue what I apparently did wrong.”

Chin nods in understanding. “Seems like whatever it is, it's serious.”

Danny gives him his best ‘duh’ expression. “Ya think?”

Chin puts his hands up in a pacifying manner. “Hey, I'm just trying to be helpful and you're only giving me so much to work with.”

“I only know so much myself,” Danny sighs.

“Then tell me what you know,” Chin says, just as endlessly patient as ever.

Danny is about to when Chin's phone chimes, announcing a text from Kono containing the addresses to two fires.

“Well, tell me on the way,” Chin decides, leading the way out.

Chin drives- Steve took the Camaro- and listens patiently while Danny goes over it all- from the night of his promotion, when Steve was interrupted twice before he could tell, to today. When Danny finishes, he ponders the events a moment before speaking.

“Clearly something about all these job offers is upsetting Steve,” Chin points out. “What it is, he'll have to tell you, but I think there is a good place to start.”

* * *

 

“Wanna explain why you didn't tell Danny where we’re going?” Kono asks, shooting Chin a text with the location of the first and second fires while she and Steve head to the third. “Or why I'm here instead of him? Or why you  _ stole his car?! _ ”

Steve only grunts in response, flying around a corner, and Kono is beginning the understand why Danny is the way he is.

The burning house is at the end of the street, surrounded by panicked neighbors dumping water wherever they can to try and keep it from spreading. The firetrucks haven't arrived yet, having been held up at the other fires, and Steve is out of the Camaro before Kono can even unbuckle, leaving the car running in his haste.

“Goddamnit,” Kono mutters, grabbing the keys so Danny will have one less thing to yell at Steve over and following her boss.

Her boss who is kicking in the door of the burning house.

“Steve!” she screams as he vanishes into the smoke that billows from the new opening.

Soon after Steve goes in, a family of four- mother, mother, and twin daughters,  all in their pajamas- stumble out. The neighbors rejoice and sirens are heard in the distance and Kono's heart is in her throat because Steve doesn't follow and she doesn't know what to do.

The fire trucks arrive and a strong hand lands on her shoulder. She whirls to find her Uncle Takumi, the fire chief, at her side.

“Kono. Is anyone else still inside?” he asks.

“Steve,” Kono chokes out.

His expression is already serious, but she sees the understanding hit and his brow furrow in determination. “Shit,” he mutters, turning away. “Jones, Ford, Commander McGarrett is inside the house.”

The firefighters are already moving, unwinding their hoses and getting set up to put the fire out. At these words, two break away from the bunch and throw on more gear- oxygen tanks and masks and helmets. Before Kono can fully process what is going on, the men have plunged inside.

She better call Danny.

Fuck.

* * *

 

“Kono,” Danny sighs, pressing his phone to his ear and turning away from Chin and Duke. “What's he done now?”

“He, um… he ran into the house.” She sounds shaken

God. Fucking. Dammit. Danny's stomach twists into a knot and it feels like his lungs have forgotten how to work. Somehow he manages to say, “Please tell me it wasn't the house that's currently on fire.”

“... um.”

That's all he needs. Danny looks around frantically for his car, which, of course, isn't here because Steve took it. He has to force himself to take deep breaths as Chin approaches, looking concerned. “How long has he been in there?”

“A few minutes. The firemen went in after him, but- oh,  _ thank god _ . They're coming out. Damn, he got the guy.”

“ _ Is he okay? _ ” Danny says. He's shaking and Chin lays a steadying hand on his shoulder.

“He's okay. He's okay, Danny. It looks like he got burned, but he's walking and talking. The paramedics are checking him out.”

Danny’s knees almost give out and he grabs onto Chin to keep himself upright. He draws a trembling breath and forces down a wave of emotions- relief and anger, mostly. “Let me talk to him.”


	6. Chapter Five

Steve knows this was stupid. It's never a good idea to go into a burning building, even when wearing full gear. He's in a t-shirt and cargos and the smoke is already getting to him.

He doesn't wait to see if the family gets out, focusing in on the dark figure he saw through the window when he pulled up to the house.

The arsonist is covered from head to toe in what Steve assumes is something flame-proof. An oxygen mask hides the face, but Steve doesn't need to see them to know this is the person he's after.

The arsonist is already on the move, heading for the back of the house. Steve plows into them from the side, knocking them into a burning door frame that snaps under the blow. The arsonist- a man, judging by the stature and the muffled shout- grabs for a fallen piece of burning wood and swings it at Steve. The smoke isn't as heavy on the floor, but Steve's lungs are so tired already. It's disorienting and he can't dodge the blow like he would under other circumstances.

The smell of burning flesh reaches his nose and an almost unbearable pain shoots through Steve's arm, but he grits his teeth and focuses on the task at hand. The man isn't a fighter and Steve is able to disarm and subdue him quickly.

He's just fastening his handcuffs around the man's wrists when something- a falling beam, he learns later- collides with his back, throwing him forward. The brutal heat of his shirt on fire takes his breath away and fogs his mind enough that it takes a moment to recognize what's happened and to roll over to smother the flames with his own body. As he does so, he sees the dark shapes of firefighters coming toward him.

“Commander,” one of them says, bending to help Steve up while the other drags the arsonist to his feet. His voice is heavily muffled by the oxygen mask he wears. “Let's get you out of here.”

* * *

 

The sun is almost blinding after the smoky darkness inside the house. Three ambulances are parked beside the Camaro, paramedics milling about the family as they're treated for burns and given oxygen to breathe. Kono is watching the house, her phone pressed to her ear.

“Oh, thank god,” she sighs when she sees him coming toward her, supported by the fireman. Then her eyes fall on the handcuffed man following, led by the other fireman and Steve's hand on his arm. “They're coming out. Damn, he got the guy”

Steve nods, passing the arsonist off to another officer and croaking out, “Book him.”

While the officer leads the arsonist away to a waiting cruiser, reading him his rights as they go, Steve allows himself to be sat on the bumper of the third ambulance. An oxygen mask is placed over his mouth and he takes a grateful breath of clean air.

Taichi, a paramedic Steve recognizes from many crime scenes, winces at the sight of the burns. “You need a hospital,” he says, hands busy doing what he can for the injuries.

Steve starts to shake his head, but Kono is there suddenly, holding her phone out on speaker and the familiar sound of Danny's ranting washes over them. Steve’s not sure what he's saying, brain muddled by the pain and oxygen and the fog left by the adrenaline no longer running in his veins.

He pulls the oxygen mask from his face and manages to get out “Danny” before Kono shoves it back into place.

“No, you don't get to talk,” Danny snaps. “You're going to breathe that oxygen and let the paramedics do whatever they think is best. I'll see you at the hospital and we'll finish this discussion there.”

Steve wants to say it's a very one-sided discussion, but he just rolls his eyes.

“I'm taking him to King’s Hospital, Detective,” Taichi says.

“Good, good. I'll be there.”

Steve fumbles in his pocket and frowns when he can't find the Camaro keys.

Kono notices his expression and holds up the keys. “Looking for these, boss?” Steve nods, glad she didn't tell Danny where she found them because now he remembers leaving them in the ignition and he really doesn't want Danny to know that. “I'll follow in the Camaro after I'm finished here.”

“Oh, yeah, add that to the list of things we need to talk about,” Danny grumbles. “You stealing my car. I'll be at the hospital as soon as Chin can drive me over. You're lucky he didn't ride his bike to work today.”

Steve rolls his eyes and makes a ‘talk talk talk’ motion with one hand as Taichi pulls him up into the ambulance. Danny is still talking when the doors close and the vehicle drives away.

* * *

 

Steve has been settled into a room, where he's trying to be patient while a doctor treats his back, when Danny arrives. He's talking before he even enters the room, hands waving, but it's immediately clear to him that Steve is not listening or understanding. He stops talking, worry forming a lump in his throat.

“Sorry,” the doctor says soothingly, gesturing to the IV in Steve's arm. “He was in a lot of pain. He's a little out of it now.”

Danny huffs, folding his arms over his chest to try and hide his relief. “I guess this will have to wait until I can get you home, Steven.”

Steve just closes his eyes, reaching out with one hand and grimacing at whatever the doctor is doing. Danny allows himself to be drawn closer, giving in to his desire to comfort his injured friend and letting Steve rest his forehead against Danny's shoulder. Just touching him eases the knot in Danny's stomach. Steve smells like smoke, but Danny doesn't mind. He's warm and breathing and  _ alive _ , and a Danny blinks away the stinging in his eyes.

A white bandage already wraps around Steve's arm and Danny watches while the doctor applies another bandage to Steve's upper back.

“He's good to go,” the doctor announces, removing the IV from Steve's arm. “As long as someone stays to keep an eye on him.”

“Oh, believe me,” Danny grumbles even as he gently pets Steve's head. “He won't leave my sight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter!
> 
> Thank you to cowandcalf for betaing this, and to all you guys for reading it <3


	7. Chapter Six

By the time they arrive at Steve's house, Steve is pretending to be out of it still but Danny can see right through him. He knows how Steve is on painkillers and now whatever the doctor gave him has worn off enough for Steve to be his usual self.

“Inside,” Danny orders, hustling his charge into the house. “You need food and rest. Kono said she'll bring your prescription by later. Come on, you. Don't think I don’t know what you're up to. What do you think I am, stupid?” At Steve's pout, Danny shakes his head. “No. I'm not falling for that. You spend too much time with Grace. She's clearly rubbed off on you.”

Steve grins shyly, beginning to make a move toward the stairs.

“Nuh-uh. Not happening. I told you we would have a conversation when we got home and I'm a man of my word.” He prods Steve's chest lightly with one finger. “What. The hell. Is wrong with you?” He’s not yelling. He’s not. Well, he might be a little bit. At least Steve has the decency to look a little sheepish for about  _ half a second _ before the walls come back up.

“Just doing my job, Danny,” Steve growls, jerking back from Danny’s hands reaching for his bandaged arm and forgetting to act like he’s still under the influence of the drugs. His legs knock against the back of his couch in his haste to get away. Danny grabs Steve's wrist to keep him from tipping over the couch.

“Your job description does not include running into burning buildings! You’re lucky this wasn’t worse. Were you even planning on telling me?” The look on Steve’s face is all the answer Danny needs. “Goddamn you, Steve. If Kono hadn’t called, you honestly wouldn’t have said anything? I don’t get you. What happened to being partners, huh?”

“We are partners,” Steve snaps back.

“Sure as hell isn’t feeling like it, what with you ditching me half the time for Kono and clinging to me like an octopus the other half.”

“I don’t want to talk about this right now, Danny.”

“That's what you keep saying, but I think you really do want to talk about it. So spill.”

His phone chooses then to ring and Danny wants to ignore it, but he recognizes the number of his old police chief and Steve is already backing away.

“We are not done with this conversation,” Danny informs him. “When I finish this call, we’re going to sit down and you’re going to explain yourself.”

Steve looks ready to punch something. Danny just rolls his eyes and answers the phone. “Chief Magnum, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

He turns away but watches Steve out of the corner of his eye. As he discusses his promotion and Chief’s offer of a place in the Jersey force should he ever return- maybe a task force of his own to head up, if the governor is willing; Danny laughs and says he’ll think about it- he can see Steve shutting down. Every wall, barbed wire fence, and gun turret of Steve’s defenses is flying up, just like every other time someone has given Danny a similar offer.

Chin’s words come rushing back to him- “something about all these job offers”- and suddenly Danny feels like the stupidest man alive because his best friend is hurting and  _ it's Danny's fault _ .

When he finally hangs up, Danny turns to confront Steve and finds the man vanishing out the back door onto the lanai. Danny sighs. He decides to let Steve have a minute, taking the time to put away his phone, grab some beers from the fridge, and pop them open with the opener in the utensil drawer. He should probably be concerned at how well he knows Steve’s house, but he really isn’t. He feels more at home here than he does in his own apartment and he likes it.

Beers in hand, Danny makes his way down to the edge of the grass. Steve is up to his knees in the ocean, somehow wearing board shorts (half the time Danny’s pretty sure he wears them like boxers the way Kono treats her bikinis like underwear) and just standing there. At least he remembered he can’t get his bandages wet. Danny has enough experience with injured Steve to know he forgets.

“Steve,” Danny calls softly. “I brought beer. Sure, it’s your beer, but whatever. Not the point. Do you want to come up here and talk or do I need to come to you?”

Steve’s whole body goes stiff at the sound of Danny’s voice and he doesn’t move.

Danny sighs. He sets the beers on a chair and strips off his socks and shoes. He rolls his pants up as far as he can- his legs are shorter than Steve’s, goddammit- and retrieves the beers before carefully making his way into the water.

“Steve,” he murmurs when he reaches his friend. “Here.” He presses the beer into Steve’s hand, making sure he actually takes the bottle before letting go. “Talk to me.”

“You don’t have to be here if you don’t want to,” Steve grits out.

“What the hell gave you the impression that I don’t want to be here, Steven? You think I would come walking out into the ocean fully dressed if I didn’t want to?”

“Not what I meant.”

“Then explain yourself. This is about my promotion and the job offers, isn’t it?” Steve starts to shake his head, but Danny stops him. “Nuh-uh. I’m a detective, remember? This is what I do. I saw your face when I talked about going back to Jersey. Is that what this is about? You think I’m gonna leave?”

“I know you are,” Steve snarls.

_ God save me from emotionally stunted Navy SEALs. _ “Is that why you’re pushing me away? What, so when I leave it’ll hurt less? ‘Cause all you’re doing right now is hurting everyone more. No, look at me, Steven. Do you want me to leave?”

“No,” Steve says and it feels more honest than anything he’s said all night, but the defenses are very quickly returning to his eyes.

“Then what the hell are you hoping to accomplish? You don’t want me to leave, but you’re pushing me out as far and as fast as you can. Your logic is fucked and you know it. Why the hell are you acting like this?” Danny stabs at his arm just above the bandage, only feeling a little bad when Steve winces.

“I don’t want to talk about this-”

“Too bad, we’re talking about this-”

“Why can’t you just leave it alone?”

“Because my partner has been doing his best to pretend he hates me and I want to know why. Do you wish you hadn’t given me the promotion? Because all of this started then and if you don’t start explaining yourself right fucking now-”

“I love you, okay?!”

They’ve said these words before, joking and serious, but this feels like something entirely new. Danny’s next words catch in his throat and he has to swallow to get a response out. “What?”

Steve looks like a kicked puppy when he turns away. “Nothing.”

“No, Steve, come here.” Danny hauls him back in by his wrist. “You love me?”

“Yes, Danny, now can you just punch me or whatever it is you plan to do and then leave? Just get it over with.”

“Punch you? Steven, I’m not- c’mere, you big goof.”

He lets go of Steve’s wrist and, before Steve can try and get away again, Danny curls his now free hand around the back of Steve’s neck and yanks him down into a messy kiss. It’s awkward at first, all crushed lips and noses, but then Steve gets with the program and things get really good. Steve’s lips are ridiculously soft against Danny's and he doesn’t taste like anything specific, but that's okay.

When he lets go, Steve looks about as stunned as Danny did a minute ago. “For such a smart man, you can be really dumb,” Danny says, still holding onto Steve to keep their faces close. “I love you, too, babe. I’m not going anywhere.”

“But you hate it here, Danny. You never let anyone forget it.”

“Steven, you of all people should know that I’m mostly talk. Despite all the things I dislike about Hawaii- pineapple on pizza being at the top of that list- this home now. This is my daughter’s home. This is my son’s home. My job is here. My family is here. Steve, my Ohana is here.  _ You’re _ here.”

Steve looks like he can’t decide if he wants to cry or kiss Danny again. “But…”

“You said once that all you want is for me to be happy. This?” Danny gestures with his untouched beer to the both of them and back at the island in general. “This makes me happy.”

And there it is, that goofy, boyish grin he loves so much. Steve curls his empty hand around Danny’s waist, drawing their bodies closer together. “It does?”

“Yes, you menace. Now drink your beer. They’re no good warm.”

* * *

 

"Goddammit, Steven!”

Steve chuckles at the familiar cursing of his partner as he leaps from one roof to the next. The perp looks a little stunned that Steve followed him and his running falters, giving Steve the opening he needs to take him down.

Danny is still on the roof of the other building. “What is wrong with you! What kind of person just goes jumping off rooftops? You’re not fucking Superman, so stop acting like it.”

“I’m fine, Danny,” Steve calls back.

“I know you’re fine, you’re always fine, but that doesn’t make it okay to keep giving me heart attacks on a daily basis.”

“Been married long?” the perp mutters, wincing as Steve pulls him to his feet.

* * *

 

Danny meets him outside the building, more than happy to push the perp into the back of a waiting police cruiser before turning to Steve.

“You,” he says, poking at Steve’s chest, “are certifiably insane. You’ve only just been cleared for active duty and both doctors specifically said to take it easy.”

“It was one rooftop, Danny. Just running and jumping. It wasn’t even ten feet.”

“Wasn’t even- do you  _ hear _ yourself? One rooftop is too far. Ten feet, Steven, is too far.  _ Too. Far. _ ”

Steve rolls his eyes, already moving toward the Camaro.

“Don’t you walk away from me! If you do something and screw up my liver-”

“I’m pretty sure it’s my liver now, since it’s inside me and all.”

“ _ My _ liver, Steven, that I was kind enough to share with you. You’re welcome, by the way.”

“How long are you gonna lord this liver thing over me?”

“Forever, so you better get used to it. Now, as I was saying-”

Steve’s not listening, though. His brain is stuck on “forever.”

“Are you even listening to me?”

“Sorry, Danno,” Steve says, trying to look a little sheepish to placate his partner. He loops one arm around Danny’s waist and pulls him in close. “Forever?”

Realization flickers through those blue eyes Steve loves so much and Danny grins. “Yes, you goof. Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! This is the end! 😭
> 
> Seriously, tho, thank you to everyone who's been reading and commenting, and thank you again to cowandcalf for spending so much time helping me perfect this story. It was such a challenge for me to write and I'm so happy with how it turned out. I'm glad everyone else has enjoyed it, too
> 
> I've got a few other fics in the works, so keep an eye out!
> 
> <3 Kenzi


End file.
